Ahatake Kurosaki/Tropes
Male A-G Bishie Sparkle: Yes, Ahatake manages this in a written work. Bishōnen: Ahatake? God yes. *'Long-Haired Pretty Boy: '''More or less comes with the above trope. '''Covert Pervert': When Gaikou fell breasts-first onto Ahatake's face, his words, albeit muffled, were that he thought he could die happy. He also wasn't in any huge hurry to move her. Kayla wasn't pleased. H-P Heir Club for Men: Inverted. The demonic family he's descended from is headed by females, and females only, and he's currently the only living heir to the throne. Thus, even without Kaito's assistance, Ahatake's body would have responded to the lack of a female heir and changed it's gender on it's own anyway, thus ensuring there is a female descendant to head his clan. W-Z Would Hit a Girl: As a male, Ahatake has no problem hitting a girl that can fight him. This was quickly shown with he easily trounced a human female competitor in a tournament with a blow to the gut and a kick to the jaw. Female A-G Action Girl: Courtesy of Kaito's genderbending appliance, Female!Ahatake is this. Ambiguously Bi: Though, it's really vague if this applies while Ahatake is in his female form,but several males make passes at him..and he actually doesn't mind it. This irks Gaikou to no end, as Yukiko gets more attention than she does, despite not even being a legit female. Bizzare Demon Biology: 'Ahatake's clan is geared so that a male will become a female if it is necessary. He's a demon clownfish. *'Aristic License - Biology: While this certainly does happen in nature, the way it works for Ahatake is more mystic than true sequential hermaphroditism. Boobs of Steel: Female!Ahatake has a really large chest, rivaling that of Tankahi Yokumoriki. Cute Bruiser: Female!Ahatake is very cute, and can easily rip you limb from limb. H-P Harmless Lady Disguise: Kaito genderbends Ahatake for this very reason, his female form is very cute and no one would suspect it to be dangerous....then he slits their throats. Man I Feel Like A Woman: 'Ahatake actually ''attempts this, but Kayla knocks him unconcious with a hammer. Q-V '''Red Baroness: Ahatake, after he adopts his female form and the plot really starts moving along, becomes known as The Woman That Cuts Down 10,000 People (万人殺し女, Manhitogoroshi On'na lit. Ten Thousand Man Slayer Woman). The Kenpachi wish their title was this badass. Shameless Fanservice Girl: His female form actually averts this. Despite what you think his attitude would imply, as a girl, Ahatake is not fond of being gawked at by anyone, and will punch anyone who sees his female form naked. Spiders Are Scary: Female!Ahatake has a very ''crippling fear of spiders, and her fear reactions are a Mio-level of adorable. '''Stay In The Kitchen:' This has been attempted on Female!Ahatake once or twice. He obviously defies this. W-Z Yin Yang Bomb: Ahatake's demonic abilities and hollow abilities merge when he finally access his full demonic powers and becomes permanently female. *'Real Life Writes The Plot': Darkrai reveals this decision was based on which would be easier, merging the powers, or asking Cayo to sketch Yukiko with a Hollow mask. He decided merging the powers was easier. Gender Neutral A-G All Genes Are Co Dominant: '''Played semi-straight, Ahatake is a part-demon, and part-Shinigami, and manages to express traits from both side semi-equally, until his demonic abilities truly take hold. '''Animal Motifs: Averted trope, Ahatake specifically mentions that he lacks an animal motif. Anti-Hero: Ahatake frequently shifts between Type II and Type III, whichever suits the situation best. *'Blatant Lies:' Ahatake has stated before that he doesn't want to be a hero, or thought of as one. Why do you never let the world burn then? Art Shift: '''When Ahatake crossdresses, his features become much softer than normal. Because apparently life works that way. '''ATTACK ATTACK ATTACK!: His much favored method of combat, Ahatake rarely thinks of a plan when going into battle, simply opting to fight until he or the opponent drops. Author Avatar: Ahatake, like Dyan, serves as this, having some of Darkrai's personality, though Dyan is more of a direct Avatar. Badass: 'It's Ahatake dammit. *'Badass Longhair: Much to N's distaste. Batman: When listing all the reasons he can't play hero as a Shinigami, several of them reference the Dark Knight. Ahatake, do you know who also lost his family? You. Berserk Button: Whatever you do, you do not cut Ahatake's hair. BFS: When he first gets his Zanpakutō, it's sealed state is a katana about as long and thick as a claymore. Blood Knight: Like any incarnation of Ahatake, he enjoys a good battle, and isn't above ending a boring fight before it can even begin. Boring battles actually make him calmer. Butt Monkey: Ahatake fell into this territory early in the story, most usually with assistance from Harumi or Kayla. Given his normally calmer nature, it's hilarious. Close-Call Haircut: A demon cut off a few strands of Ahatake's hair. He got pissed. Depending On The Writer: More like Depending On The Image but Ahatake varies between looking a bit older or younger when either Yū Kanda or Kuroh Yatogami are used. The length of his hair and how it's bound will also vary depending on the image. Dragged into Drag: The girls were only too happy to put Ahatake into a maid outfit during the Yasuraka Festa. *'Wholesome Crossdresser: '''Due to a very obvious Art Shift, Ahatake fits this to a T when he crossdressed. It helps that he was fabulous to begin with. *'Attractive Bent Gender:' Courtesy of an '''Art Shift' that happens only when he crossdresses, Ahatake is very '' adorable in drag. '''Does This Remind You of Anything?': His Zanpakutō, when described in it's original sealed state, is usually mentioned as long and thick'. Too many people are clueing into that. ' Expy: It's been noted that Ahatake is this to Ichigo, though to a much lesser extent than Dyan. He even shares the same surname, albeit written in different kanji. Gender Bender: Courtesy of Kaito, and the effect is permanent and random. Due to this, Ahatake is one of the few male examples of Action Girl out there, and a Cute Bruiser to boot. *'First Law of Gender Bending:' Played very straight, the moment Ahatake becomes a girl, he stays in this form for the entiriety of the story. *'Second Law of Gender Bending:' Despite his complaining to Kaito, Ahatake actually doesn't mind his female form (not that he'll tell anyone). *'Third Law of Gender Bending:' As a female, Ahatake is alot more prone to extreme emotions and reactions, and these can be played for laughs just as much as for drama. It all depends on whether she's slaughtering someone or just whining. *'Super Gender Bender: '''Zig Zagged. Ahatake already had his demonic abilities prior to his genderbending, but becoming a female as his biology forces him too allows him to access his full abilities and become the matriarch of his clan. '''Gendered Clothing: '''After Ahatake becomes a girl, and the Soul Society arc ends, he ditches the shihakusho for a feminine military outfit. *'Light Girl, Dark Boy: His Shihakusho as a male is a dark blue. As a girl, his military outfit is white. '''The Fighting Narcassist: Ahatake is VERY protective of his hair. So much that touching it is a personal Berserk Button of his. Ahatake also considers himself cute. He's like a less fabulous Yumichika. H-P Hair Flip: Ahatake's body tick, he is prone to doing this, especially when he's about to land a kill. Naturally, it's fabulous. He actually stops doing this in his female form; being more prone to stroking his blade before making a kill when he's in the form of Yukiko. Half-Human Hybrid: What he seems to be introduced as, a Human-Shinigami hybrid, like Ichigo Kurosaki. In reality, he's a Shinigami-Demon hybrid that just happened to be concieved and born while both parents were in gigai thus conveniently being made of kishi instead of reishi. Naturally, this leads to be unwillingly being a form of The Masquerade. *'Makes Sense In Context:' While the above trope is incredibly convoluted, it makes enough sense to be passable. Go Darkrai! And, with the revelation of how Isshin lost his powers in the latest flashback arc of the canon manga, this method is now 100% doable. DARKRAI FOR PRESIDENT! Human Mom, Non-Human Dad: Zigzagged. His mother was half-human, half-flame taiyoukai, thus making Ahatake technically a quarter-demon, or something around that. Writers Cannot Do Math. I Know Mortal Kombat: Word of God says Ahatake got his tactics against Toyotomi from a level of Super Mario Galaxy. While it's not known if he's telling the truth, Word of God confirms he himself did indeed get these tactics from the game. Insane Troll Logic: Kaito genderbends Ahatake as part of "training", saying if he can fight in a foreign, female body, he'll be able to fight even better in his actual body. What's crazy? This works. Letting His Hair Down: No real significance whatsoever to plot or love-interests, Ahatake will just, occasionally untie his hair so it hangs loose. And damn does it look good. Loves My Alter Ego: Ahatake does not mind being a girl in the slightest, if anything, he seems to prefer it. *Also on a meta level, Darkrai prefers Yukiko to Ahatake Named Weapons: Due to having a Zanpakutō, he'll get one when he finds out it's name. His Fullbring also counted, as it was named Lightning Strikes Twice. Narcissist: Not to the degree of Yumichika, but Ahatake seems to value his Bishōnen appearance to a degree. Also, don't touch the hair. Non-Indiciative Name: Yukiko, the name Ahatake uses in his female form, means snow-woman. Ahatake....does not use ice or snow. Oedipus Complex: Debatable. Ordinary High School Student: 'Oohhhhhh, ''bullshit. Averted so hard it broke the sound barrier. '''Paper Thin Disguise: '''Averted, though it is still kind of obvious it is Ahatake...even though he changed his name,. '''Perpetual Frowner: With both his parents dead and his best friend a ghost, he has a lot to be pissed about. Thankfully, this trope is only played with, since Ahatake has a rather snarky sense of humour. Proud Beauty: In his female form (and ironically has traits of this in his male form, take a look at "Narcissist" above). Q-V Reluctant Hero: While Ahatake in no manner wants to be normal, he dislikes responsibility, which is why he was averse to taking on the role of a Shinigami at first. He grows into it. Shinigami:...no shit. Strong Family Resemblance: Even as a male, Ahatake looks more like his mother than his father, but as a girl he's the spitting image of her. Superpowerful Genetics: '''Both Ahatake's demonic and Shinigami traits are inherited from his parents, mother and father respectively. However, his demonic side soon begins to override his Shinigami side and become what appears to be his primary genetic inheritance. These genetics are also what force the genderbending incident on Ahatake. '''Tsundere: '''To his own female form no less! It's not like he enjoys it, not at all. '''Twelfth Night Adventure: Ahatake's female form is what allows him to move throughout the Soul Society unnoticed as who he really is. Of course, a female you don't know is still suspicious, but at least they don't think he's Ahatake. Vitriolic Best Buds: Ahatake shares this dynamic with Gaikou Ryuusei. They're always snarking and snapping at each other, to the point where you think they hate each other. But they are really good friends underneath it all and can be counted on to back the other up if necessary. W-Z What Measure Is a Non-Human?: Ahatake laspses into shades of this early in the series, when he finds out Hollows were former humans. After this, he was averse to killing them...for a whole two minutes until Harumi bitchtalked some sense back into him.